


Late Nights and Watery Eyes

by gamelicker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Gryffindor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Prompt: “Would it kill you to give me a straight answer for once?”





	

You sat on the couch of the Slytherin common room, once again stood by boyfriend. Draco was who knows where doing who knows what. 

It had been increasingly difficult to spend time with Draco over the past few months, him slowly ditching and cutting short more dates as time went on. Whenever you had questioned him about it, he made some obscure excuse about being somewhere important. 

Tonight was the last straw. 

It was your two year anniversary and the plan was for Draco to pick you up after dinner. The two of you were going to go up to the astronomy tower and spend the night stargazing, teachers and rules be damned. 

Instead you had sat in the common room, watching the clock tick by and Pansy’s snickers get louder. 

It was 2am when the common room door finally opened. In walked your blonde boyfriend, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion. He seemed not to notice you as he began to pull the sweater off of his collared shirt. You cleared your throat, alerting him to your presence. He sighed, turning around. 

“You shouldn't have waited up.” 

Your clenched your teeth as your eyes watered up. He missed your anniversary and that was all he had to say? 

“Do you even remember our plans for today?” He sighed again, not seeming to sense your state of feelings. 

“I'm sorry. I was doing something important.” That was it. Those were the words that caused water to spill from your eyes and run down your face. You looked down, your lips quivering as you spoke. 

“It's always “something important.” Would it kill you to give me a straight answer for once?” you whispered. 

Draco froze as he watched you quietly rub away the tears and stand, turning away from him to walk away.

Before you could register what was happening, he had grabbed your hand and spun you around. He pulled your body to his, cradling your face in both hands. 

“I am so sorry my love. I never meant to upset you.” You breathed in, gathering thoughts. 

“Then tell me where you've been disappearing to.”

Shaking his head, Draco pulled you in for a kiss. 

“It'll be much less worrisome if you did not know. Please, for me, stop asking. It's dangerous.” 

You looked into his eyes, seeing him quietly plead with you. Whatever was “dangerous” about you knowing was scaring him, which was strange. Draco was never scared. 

“Okay” you whispered, giving in and kiss him.


End file.
